Sweet As a Rose Deadly as the Thorns
by emocookie77
Summary: What happens when a girls dream for the love of her life comes true? Ri is a normal average teenager girl who happens to be in love with a guy who loves someone else. But the thing is Kaname Senpai the guy Ri is in love with has different ideas than Ri's


[No!] I cried, ripping through the faded pieces of fabrics which were holding me down. My eyes snapped open and looked around the room frantically searching my eyes scanning the room. I looked around and spotted rose petals laid out across the bed. I clamped my hands over my mouth and whimpered. [Its true then I have become his lover…] I felt a fingering running up my bare back as the hands grabbed onto my waist pulling me down. I gave out a small moan of shock before falling into a pair of strong arms. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet sent of roses.

I turned around to face the person that had pulled me down. His dark brown hair with his gentle but deadly brown eyes. My eyes soften when I saw him I didn't know what to say as I looked at him. He began to traces his fingers up and down my back. He pulled me closer to him pressing my lips into his. It was a sweet and short kiss but filled with a passion….love. I closed my eyes slowly letting my self get lost into the kiss. Some how I wanted more, so I pressed my body closer to his.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

[Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!] This hurts oh my god what an ecchi (perverted and sexual dream) I had right there! I groaned before rolling off the bed and falling down on the floor really hard. Owwwie, I thought this is painful my legs still on the bed while my face smashed against the floor. I pulled my self together, running into the bathroom quickly flinging my self into the shower, brushing my hair and teeth. I grabbed the school uniform running out of the room as fast as I could manage.

I ran into the main yard where the gates where just about to open. I stopped running at full speed, coming to a halt just as the night class student began to come out. [That was a close one] Whew I made it right on time,

"Late as usual." stated, a sweet voice.

I jumped, losing my balance and came crashing to the ground. [Mother of cows!] I opened my mouth and yelped slightly from the pain and replied back in a annoyed tone,

"Why not prove it, Zero!"

He snarled at me before walking around me and to Yuuki. I gave out a sign Yuuki where do I begin with this whole mess. Even since I found out Kaname has fallen in love with Yuuki it is so much harder for me to talk to either one of them. Not only was Kaname in love with Yuuki so was Zero I felt like an ugly duckling. Ah, baka Ri I thought, pulling my self off the ground. I starred up at the sky maybe my answer was there or not. I looked back over at Yuuki who had the company of Kaname now. He was smiling softly, a gentle smile like the one in my dream.

I turned my gaze to the ground and jumped into a near by tree dashing away from the ill sight of the lovers. I came close to a barn, I stopped a few steps before it and crashed down into one of the trees. I closed my eyes wishing I wasn't here anymore. Who knows my wish might come true, but I knew it was all a false hope. I gave out a small sign before rolling to my side and picked at the grass. I closed my eyes running my finger tips against the grass blades. It felt so soft and cold. I shivered slightly the grass was still a bit wet from the rain.

I was thinking about previous events that had run through my family. I remember when my sister a level E vampire, she was bitten she lost control and killed everyone in the house. Everyone but me it seems as when she tried to touch me she couldn't. I opened my eyes up again and blinks furiously to stop the tears from coming down. I sat up rubbing my eyes until they began to burn. Finally I was able to stop the flow of tears decreasing them into a few droplets.

I gazed at the clock on my wrist, standing up and running back to the school. I was watching around the empty hallways tracing my fingers against the pavement in the walls. I was letting my finger tips brush against the designs indented within them. I was walking past one of the classes my eyes caught a glimpse of the Night Class. Beautiful, I thought I shook my head before walking off. As I was walking off something grabs hold of my waist yanking me backwards and I feel down.

I closed my eyes in pain, I had fell before on the same bruise thanks to Zero and now I'm guessing this was Zero again wondering where the hell I had run off too.

"What the hell ZERO!" I screamed, clamping my eyes shut tighter to stop tears from coming.

It hurt like freaking no hell, so damn bad.

"I'm not Zero, Ri" I voiced, out a sweet bitter voice.

I opened one eye to see Kaname standing there with the Night Class, who were all peering down at me. Aido, was smirking at me, while Ruka looked plain disgusted everyone else has a blank expression. I stood up ignoring the pain in my side, I gripped my hand behind my back clutching them tightly to stop my screams from coming out.

"Did you need something?" I asked, through clenched teeth.

"As a matter of fact I did." replied Kaname, calmly. "Ichijo, please take over class for the rest of the night."

"Hai.(Yes)." answered Ichijo, shoving all the Night Class students back into the room and throwing my a sympathetic look.

I gave him a confused look before looking at Kaname again, it looked like he was in deep thought. So I slowly stepped around him, trying my best to walk down the hallway. I was almost at the end of the hallway when my body was flung over something. I whimpered to the pain and shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL THAT HURTS!!!!"

He ignored my cries of pain, carrying me off into the Moon Dorms and taking me into his room. I threw me down onto the bed, I curled into a ball trying hard not to scream from the pain.

"BAKA!(idiot)" I yelled, angrily at him.

He walks over to the bed, crawling onto of me hovering over my tiny body. My eyes were closed as I try to endure the pain running through my right now. I felt to warm lips press to my forehead, before a gentle whisper,

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'll make the pain go away."

My mind blanked out for a few minutes, when I regained my senses I realized what he had said. I started to slide backwards trying to escape him, he grabbed into my body ripping away the jacket from my body. I out my hands up so I could cover my self and so that he couldn't get my bottom shirt off. His hand slide down my thigh tracing upwards under my skirt. My body jerked forward to his touch and I saw him smirk. He pressed his lips softly over mine pulling me into kiss. This kiss was exactly like the one in my dream, I gave out a same moan.

"You will be mine from now on, Ri." he whispered, into my ear.

I only nodded my head, because at this moment it was all I could do. I stripped my clothing off leaving me wide open in from of him. I felt exposed and ashamed was I just being a whore by sleeping with him. I'm sure he will never want to see me again after this anyway. My eyes grew wide when I saw him slip away his boxers and then I clamped them shut. I felt him nuzzle my neck and press his hips forward into mine.

I felt my body began to heat to his simplest touches, soon as I pushed forward into my I felt the small thin barrier break and I cried to the pain. He licked the tears away and pressed his lips into mine again.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, softly against my lips.

I nodded my head, he slowly began to move in out of my body. Pushing his hips forward and backwards. I could feel him moving deep with in me, I could feel pain mixed in with pleasure. I moaned out his name, crossing my arms and legs around his waist and neck. He pressed his body closer and harder to mind. This thrusts became more rough, harder and faster.

"Mmmmmm!" I moaned, out.

My face was flushed from the heat and embarrassment that I had just made a noise like that. He kissed down to my neck, licking around looking for my weak spot. Soon as he found it he sank his fangs into my neck. I whimpered from the pain, he began to take blood from me, he whispered again,

"You are mine forever, Ri."

That was all I could remember before my eyes closed and I fell into deep slumber…………..

The next time I woke up I was in his room still cloth less but coiled in sheets. I looked over at his sleeping figure, I signed he wasn't mine I was just his toy. I slowly pulled my self out of his grip and began to crawl out of bed. I wasn't even an inch of the bed before I was yanked down into someone's body. I gasped in surprise my eyes closing as that persons lips made contact with my skin.

I gave out a soft moan before saying something,

"Kaname please let me go."

"Why should I your mine." he answered, back kissing along my neck.

"You mean you toy right?" I questioned, shivering.

"No, Ri you're my lover you're my mate in a sense." he explained, pinning me under him.

My eyes were already wide and I was speechless, his mate? Where on earth did this come from?! I closed my eyes, wishing if this were a dream I would wake up already before I lost control of my emotions.

"Ri, this isn't a dream you are my lover." he snapped, pressing his lips roughly into mine.

I struggled under his grip has he pinned me down harder, he pushed his hips forward into mine and I moans into the kiss. I broke away from the kiss and moaned out loud,

"mmmm Kaname!!!"

He smirked, thrusting deeper into my body, I squirmed under him into I was able to get onto my stomach. I began to push away from him crawling away, he pull his hips back towards him pushing into me again.

"Ahhh!" I yelped.

He smirk widen, he began to move his hips, kissing down my back and up to my neck sinking his fangs in.

"You are mine, forever Ri…….. Kimi ai o Shiteru.(I love you]" he said, softly.

"Me too!" I cried. "Arigatou-gozaimas(Thank you), Kaname Kuran."

He smiled, "Lie, arigatou."(No, Thank you)


End file.
